


bright eyes

by Dresupi



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is An Adult, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Frottage, Lingerie, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of America/Kate short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Particularly Inconvenient Phobia' for anon

3.   ***** 'First Time Together' for anon

4.  'Reckless Enthusiasm' for anon

5.   ***** 'Frottage; Lingerie; Dirty Talk' for anon


	2. 'Particularly incovenient phobia' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storymatic Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Banter

“You’re joking…” America deadpanned.  “It’s…you know it can’t hurt you, right?”  She glanced over at the ‘horror’ in question: a gypsy moth, fluttering around the porch light of the safe house. 

“Just…just remove it so I can go inside…” Kate said, ducking and covering her head.  

America sighed, opening the door and reaching inside to turn off the light.  “Alright.  It’s gone. You weirdo.” 

 


	3. *'First Time Together' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut

America kissed her neck, which made the other woman shiver.

Kate cupped her breasts, hefting them in her hands as she ran her thumbs over her nipples.  

Moaning softly, America rocked her hips against Kate’s, effectively rubbing her aching core against her thigh.  “Please keep touching me…” she whispered.  

“I don’t ever want to stop…” Kate replied, leaning down to kiss her lips.  Her hand running down the length of her torso and tucking into her panties.  “Tell me when, okay?”  

America nodded, letting her head hit the pillow as Kate’s fingers glided against her.   

 


	4. 'Reckless Enthusiasm' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Banter

“Kate!”  America reached up to yank her girlfriend back down into the limo with her.  “You’re going to get hurt doing that!”  

Kate sniffed and shrugged before leaning over to smush her lips to America’s cheek.  “Babe, I haven’t gotten hurt yet.  I’m invincible.”  

“Yeah…you’re literally sporting a black eye.  And several other bruises.  HAWKEYE…”   

 


	5. *'Frottage; Dirty Talk; Lingerie' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Frottage, Dirty Talk, Lingerie

Kate cupped her through the lace panties, two fingers pressing against her slit, giving America something to grind against.  It felt damn good with the lace against her clit.  

“You gonna make a mess of those?” Kate whispered, her other hand resting against her breast, her thumb tweaking the nipple.  “Gonna cum in those panties?”  

“Uh huh…” America groaned, her head falling back as the burn of her impending orgasm took her. 

 


End file.
